Did they really?
by writergirl27
Summary: When Kendall and Katelyn wake up-together-in a bed they are left with the question of 'Did I really'. Please review.  Sequel is Figuring It Out
1. Chapter 1

The club was almost vibrating and she could feel the beat in her chest. Of course she couldn't tell if this was from the heavy bass of "OMG" by Usher or the margarita that was kicking into her system. It _was _her 22nd birthday after all. She could admit that even after a year of drinking she still hadn't been able to hold her liquor at all. Of course she couldn't say that about the boy across the room who was chatting everyone up despite the fact that it was his 21st birthday as well.

'He's DEFINATLEY done this before." She said to herself smirking. She walked back to the table and grabbed her best friend Erin Sanders, by the hand.

"You are going to dance with me and you're going to like it." She slurred out with a grin. Erin could only laugh at her tipsy friend as they were lead out to the dance floor. The girls were dancing until another group of boys joined their party. The boys of Big Time Rush had hit the floor and were dancing….well pretty wildly for a Nickelodeon cast. They were all dancing until OMG stopped and the beginning of the addicting "Club Can't Handle Me" by Flo Rida.

The guys hollered and started dancing again as it was soon apparent that everyone was splitting up. James had gone to talk to a girl at the bar; Carlos was off texting his brother about the amazing party. Logan and Erin were on the lounge couch laughing hysterically. All that was left was Kendall and Katelyn. Alone. Together. Katelyn new she had feelings for him but was afraid that the alcohol suddenly pumping through her bloodstream would give her a rush of unneeded confidence. Of course it tended to be that whatever she didn't want was bound to happen.

"Dance with me." She yelled above the music giggling again as they danced around. The music reached the bridge when she realized that without even knowing it that she was grinding. She never grinds with anyone. Especially her coworkers. But hell the room was spinning, maybe she wasn't grinding at all. Of course when she glanced at Erin who was looking shocked she was afraid that frankly she was perfectly correct.

The song came to an end as she turned around.

"You know you look really great tonight." Kendall said loudly.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." She smiled back.

"You know that I've always wanted to do something." She smiled again. Her perfect white teeth complimenting her sun kissed skin.

"Yeah? What's that?" Kendall asked with a grin.

"I've always wanted to do something spontaneous that I would regret." She said and realized how ridiculous that sounded.

"I know what you mean." Kendall agreed. If she wasn't in love with Kendall before she definitely was now.

"I know the perfect thing to do." She said inching closer to him.

"Yeah?"

"This." She grabbed Kendall by the collar of his jacket and kissed him. She didn't remember how long, or how it was all she knew was that she didn't want to stop.

XxXxXxXxX

She woke up the next morning in her hotel room. The light blinding her and giving her a headache as well as making her feel nauseas. She was about to get up to go take a shower when she realized that an arm was blocking her.

'When do I have hair on my arm?' She pondered only realizing then to turn her head. She was met face to face by a sleeping Kendall.

"Ahhh!" She screamed at him waking him up.

"Mmm what are you yelling about-ahhh!" Kendall yelled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. What are you doing here?"

"This is my room!"

"Whatever!"

"Do you have any clothes on?"

"Do you?"

"No but…why don't you either?" Kendall said quickly noticing that she didn't have any clothes on either.

"Oh god." Katelyn muttered. "Do you think we…you know?"

"No I just like sleeping in the nude next to other naked chicks. You know my usual routine." Kendall said with a smirk.

"This isn't funny Kendall!" She yelled. She grabbed one of the sheets and stood up. She picked up her clothes and ran over to the shower.

"I'll be out in ten minutes. Don't interrupt me." Katelyn said and walked into the bathroom. Her eyeliner was smudged and her hair was much more tousled than usual. Had it really happened?

**Ok so this was (again) a little bug in the back of my head that wouldn't get out. Seriously 'Club Can't Handle Me' by Flo Rida is a great song (It was the Step Up 3D song) and so is OMG (both of which I don't own) so please please please review! Thanks. I'll need five chapters to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I hope you all enjoy. Please review….u know the drill ****J**

Katelyn walked out of the bathroom dressed in her clothes from the day before. She felt disgusted. She was not the type of girl to have one night stands. Of course her situation was much worse. She had just slept with the guy she works with. She will have to see him EVERY DAY after this. She picked up her blowdryer and turned it on. 'How could she get through the rest of this knowing that the awkwardness will be unbearable?'

XXxXxXxXxX

Kendall sat up in the bed only left to ponder. Had that all really happened? Sure as a guy it would be considered 'awesome' but he was frankly confused. He looked at the full length mirror positioned right above the desk. His hair was shaggy, and he looked like he was sick. He heard the blowdryer stop and tensed up. Time for the awkwardness to begin.

"I'm going to go to the breakfast. I guess you'll leave from there?" Katelyn said.

"Yeah I'm right on that." Kendall groaned.

XxXxXxX

Katelyn showed up at the breakfast to see Erin eating some granola. She walked over to her friend and was so thankful that most of the guys had to go back.

"Hey buddy." Erin greeted her best friend.

"Hi." Katelyn said bluntly. She felt so uncomfterable.

"You want some granola?" Erin offered.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Katelyn denied. She felt so sick.

"Ah. I know what's going on here. Hangovers. Last night you could barely walk. I'm surprised you can still talk." She said laughing.

"Not just that. Erin what happened near the end of last night?" She asked, terrified of the answer.

"Oh well I was talking to Logan. Do you know that he wants to go rock climbing? How cool is that? Well, anyways…oh yeah! You were making out with Kendall." Erin said with no problem whatsoever.

"WHAT?" Katelyn accidentaly yelled. Her cheeks flushed as she realized that everyone in the hotel buffet area was staring at her. She smiled and tried to hide her face.

"I did what now with who?" Katelyn asked in a whisper.

"You made out with Kendall. Finally, might I add. It took you long enough." Erin said with a smile.

"Do you remember anything after that?" Katelyn asked again.

"No. Logan was telling me about this dog that he used to have…a poodle actually. How cute is that?" Erin continued to ramble on.

"Great so you remember nothing….and neither do I." Katelyn said muttering the last part under her breath.

"What?" Erin asked.

"I….don't remember anything about last night either…and I woke up this morning and I thought I had armhair. But it was Kendall." Katelyn said.

"Wait you thought you had arm hair? Is that even possible?" Erin asked.

"That's not the point Erin! I think I _slept_ with Kendall." Katelyn managed to get out in a whisper. It sounded even more weird out loud.

"WHAT!" Erin shouted. Not caring that everyone was staring at her.

"Erin what do I do?"

"Well…did you like it?"

"I….."

**Ooh cliffhanger. Sorry for the cutoff (it was planned to be much longer) but I got SWAMPED in school work (I'm taking enriched classes which means I have to study, and write a 2 page paper as well as do a bunch of projects…yeah real fun being the smart kid lol) But anyway please review. I need 5 and I'll post another one. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said five more reviews until I would post a new chapter but…eh Idk I felt like posting. So here it is chapter 3**

Kendall emerged from the shower, Katelyn's sweet pea shampoo was still lingering from her shower a few moments earlier. It reminded him of her. He packed up his things and texted James to come pick him up. The guys had taken a limo to and from the party. Of course Kendall stayed behind for..well he guessed good reasons.

James pulled up in front of the hotel and Kendall threw his suitcase in the backseat and hopped in shotgun.

"So you must've had a wild night." James said winking.

"I guess you can say that. How about you?" Kendall asked.

"I woke up with five phone numbers on my hand. I'm pretty sure one of them is a dude but hey that's 4 out of 5 chances." James said.

"Chances at what?" Kendall asked already knowing the answer.

"You know exactly what I mean Kendizzle." James said shrugging his eyebrows suggestively and grinning at Kendall. Kendall laughed and turned to look out the window. Maybe he should tell James..but then maybe he shouldn't. Eh, what the hell. How bad could it be?

"Hey man..um I think I slept with Katelyn last night." Kendall said. The car stopped short as James slammed his foot on the brake and they all lurched forward.

"What the hell did you just say?" James yelled.

"I think I slept with Katelyn." Kendall said.

"Way to go man!" James said offering for a high five. Kendall declined

"Dude, this ruins EVERYTHING. It's not like we're madly in love now. I mean sure I still have a tad of a crush on her and she's still hot but really she hates me now. She just looks at me awkwardly and she…just isn't the same. What if we ruined this forever?" Kendall asked slumping into his seat.

"Well maybe you should talk to her. Text her man. See what happens." James suggested.

"James that may have been the smartest thing you ever said." Kendall exclaimed and reached for his iphone.

Kendall (sent at 10:32 A.M): Hey you there?

Katelyn (sent at 10:45 A.M): I'm here.

Kendall (sent at 10:46 A.M): Look I don't exactly know what happened last night but I just want you to know that maybe we should talk about it in person.

Katelyn (sent at 10:54 A.M): Um how about we just don't mention it after this? It was a stupid drunk mistake. Don't worry. Everything's good.

Kendall (sent at 10:56 A.M): Sure that's fine.

In her apartment Katelyn shed the last of her tears of that hour.

In his house Kendall paced back and forth

They both looked up at their ceilings.

'God I'm such a liar.'

**Ok I love that last line lol. So good. This is by far one of my favorite chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I'll be honest when I say that I have no idea of the details of the story however I do know where I want to get to. It is seriously a matter of getting from point A to Point B. So please if you have any ideas please review with them! Tell me what YOU want to see. I'm here for you guys.**

Katelyn showed up on set tired and terrified. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot form staying up all night crying. She desperately needed to go to the makeup department. As she was walking there she felt choked up again as she walked past Kendall's dressing room. Today was going to be awkward for sure.

"Kate!" Greeted Carlos who was walking out of the room. He enveloped her in a hug. She stiffened. Did he know? Was he going to ask her? How many people did Kendall tell? Did he brag in such short time? What if everyone thought she was a slut? What if they judged her? What if she had to leave the show? What if this got out to the press and everyone knew? She felt the thoughts flooding her brain. She felt her feet turn to jelly. Then she only saw black.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kendall entered the set to see paramedics. 'Crap, what did James do this time?' He thought as he went and found Logan.

"Hey man. What did James do?" Kendall asked.

"It's not James. It's Katelyn." Logan said.

"What?"

"Yeah she passed out cold. Carlos hugged her and BAM. I always thought he hand poison in his hugs." Logan laughed. Kendall couldn't help but worry. Had he done this? Was she sick? Was he going to get sick? Had he given her some rare illness and they would all be dead within a day?

"Do you think they're not going to have any filming?" Kendall asked running his fingers through his hair.

" Dude. The episode was all about Jo this time. Of course there will be no filming today. Scott said that she said that she may need to wait this off for a week." Logan explained. Slightly getting excited at the idea of having no work for a week.

"Do you know what hospital she's at?" Kendall asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's Cedars-Sinai. At least that's what the ambulance says." Logan pointed with a 'duh' look on his face.

"If Scott asks where I am tell him I wasn't feeling good." Kendall asked walking away. He had no idea why he was going to the hospital after Erin volunteered that she would do it.

"Fine man. You're weird." Logan laughed it off as Kendall climbed into his car and headed to the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kendall ran into the hospital. He said he was here to see Katelyn but was just redirected to a waiting room where Erin sat. She was trying not to act nervous but he could see her fingers shaking.

"Hey." Kendall said to her as he walked over. She embraced him and sat down.

"The doctor is just running some tests you know? To rule out cancer and pregnancy and all that." Erin said. Kendall felt his stomach drop. Pregnant? That thought never crossed his mind.

"Oh…..so…did Katelyn talk to you about…?" Kendall led on.

"I know you too hooked up Kendall. I know that she wants nothing to do with it and that it was a mistake." Erin explained and he sighed in relief.

"I just…I don't know. I feel like everything's changed and it's only been 4 days. Can that even happen?" Kendall asked.

"I guess. I really don't have much experience in the whole one night stand area." Erin said with a laugh.

"Ms. Sanders, Katelyn would like to see you now." The doctor came out.

"I'll let you know if she wants to see you." Erin said and Kendall nodded. Why did he suddenly care so much about Katelyn. Did he actually possibly care about her?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Erin walked into Katelyn's room. She wasn't hooked up to monitors or anything, she just was having her heart beat measured.

"Hey." katelyn said.

"Hey, fainty." Erin said laughing.

"Oh be quiet. It's not my fault." Katelyn said sighing. Her whole entire body felt like a wreck. She hadn't eaten or slept in days.

"Hey Ms…Tarver. May I come in?" said a pretty female doctor with a short red bob.

"Yeah sure." Katelyn said.

"Well we got your test results back and we believe that it was due to exhaustion. However we do have to rule out some other things…"

"Like…"

"Cancer, STD, blood diseases, kidney failure, head cold, pregnancy.."

"Pregnancy?" Katelyn felt her heart stop.

"Yes. Sometimes when a woman is in the very early phases of pregnancy she can experience fainting, loss of appetite, fatigue.." Katelyn could stop the tears pouring down her face. There was no way that she could be pregnant. Right?

**Oooh little cliffhanger there. Btw, I have no idea whether or not I want her to be pregnant so I've decided to leave it to you. I'm going to need 5 reviews to write the next chapter so please review:**

**Do you want Katelyn to be pregnant? Respond in your review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off thank you for all the amazing responses I received. I'm not going to tell what the vote was until the end of the chapter (although it should be pretty obvious lol)though :D So here you go.**

Katelyn had spent the last two hours crying. She had been so terrified of seeing him that it never occurred to her that she could be pregnant. What if she was? There was no way of getting around that on TV. The press would know. EVERYONE would know. Her parents would look at her disappointed, everyone would hate her. It seemed like forever and Erin had stood by her the whole time waiting too, trying to calm her down.

Katelyn felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the doctor walk in.

"Hi Katelyn." The doctor greeted with a bright smile. 'How could she be so happy when everything is wrong?' Katelyn asked herself.

"So I have your test results here..now let's see. It's not cancer, kidney failure, heart disease….your clear for most of your tests." The doctor informed.

"_Most_ of my tests?" Katelyn asked.

"Yes. I don't know how to put this but…your test for pregnancy came out positive. You are pregnant. Now of course we are going to need to run more tests to determine how far along you are…" the doctor rambled on but Katelyn was hysterically crying by now. Erin had a few tears sliding down her face as well.

"Kate it's going to be ok." Erin tried to assure her friend.

" You don't understand Erin. I'm pregnant with Kendall Schmidt's baby! This isn't good at all." Katelyn almost screamed.

"Um, Katelyn I don't know how to say this but…Kendall is in the waiting room. I told him I'd go tell him if you want him to come in." Erin said.

"He's here? Oh no. Not now. Not when everything is falling apart." Katelyn said.

"But he has a right to know. It is his kid. You two should make a decision together." Erin said.

"Fine." Katelyn said barely audible.

Only a few minutes Kendall walked in. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked to Erin.

"Um Kendall, Katelyn has something she needs to tell you." Erin said.

"I'm-I'm pregnant." She said before collapsing into another fit of sobs.

Erin ran over to help Katelyn as Kendall stood there. His brain could barely process what was happening. 4 days ago him and Katelyn were celebrating their birthdays and now. They were having a baby? It was too much for him to handle.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"The doctor said blood tests are extremely accurate." Katelyn said.

"Oh." His face drooped. He sat down in one of the chairs. "Well are you going to.." He led on.

"God no. I'm 100% against abortion." Katelyn said. Inside Kendall sighed in relief.

"So what are you going to do?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. My life has completely collapsed in a few days. This makes no sense as to why it would happen to me." She said. He couldn't help but feel bad. He went to touch her hand but she pulled it away.

"This doesn't make us a couple now Kendall." She said. He felt hurt but tried to shrug it off. She could do this on her own. It was her fault for getting so drunk. "Can you please leave guys?"

She leaned back on her pillow, of course tears streaming down her face. Her career was just taking off. How could everything go so wrong? She was pregnant with Kendall Schmidt's baby. She thought her life would be changed forever. She clearly underestimated.

**So out of the 8 reviews (I think) I got from this chapter 7 out of 8 wanted her to be pregnant. Lol. So here you go! What do you guys think should happen next? Remember I need 5 reviews to write the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow guys! I'm completely shocked that I got 5 reviews in only a few hours. And such amazing suggestions! So I thank you with this next chapter in the same day. Enjoy!**

It had been a month since the whole ideal. Katelyn was in her first trimester so she wasn't showing and didn't tell anyone. The only people who knew were Kendall, Erin and her mom. She had a hard time telling her parents but they seemed somewhat supportive.

Flashback:

_Katelyn couldn't breathe. How was she going to tell her parents that their little girl was pregnant after a one night stand? Sure they knew Kendall but still it was different. They would no longer see him as 'The nice boy that Katelyn works with.' but as 'the chump who knocked up my daughter'. She knocked on the door. Her mother opened it._

"_Katie!" Her mom exclaimed pulling her into a hug. _

"_Hey mom. Hey dad." She said smiling at him._

_She suffered through a painstaking dinner. Finally she was sitting with her mom. _

"_Mom, I need to talk to you about something." Katelyn finally muttered out._

"_What is it honey?" her mom asked. _

"_I'm…pregnant." she said. _

"_What?" Her mom asked. "Are you sure?"_

"_When I fainted they ran a blood test. I'm so sorry mom." She said before she felt the tears well up again. Her mother ran over to her._

"_It's ok, sweetie." Katelyn was shocked. "We can make this work. Sure it will be hard on all of us but it will work. Who is the father?"_

"_Um…Kendall." Katelyn said ashamed and embarrassed. Should he have come with her?_

"_Kendall? You two are together?" Her mother asked looking perplexed._

"_No. It was at our joint birthday party. I don't know how it happened but we're not together." She explained. Her mother sat there silent. They decided not to tell her dad until the next morning where they could sort everything out. Of course he was pissed but he was still supportive. She had this wonderful support system behind her through all of this and just the thought made her normally depressed days brighter._

End Flashback

Katelyn strolled down the hallway. Saying hi to Erin who loved feeling her not-there baby bump even though she INSISTED that she felt it kick. She kept on walking to her dressing room when she saw Kendall walking down the hall with another girl. She had pretty shoulder length black hair with electric blue tips. She was one of the minor characters guest starring this week, probably one of James' multiple new girlfriends they had decided to give him week to week. Unfortunatley she was just Kendall's type.

"So you play guitar?" The girl asked. Katelyn felt sick. Was she really pulling that card?

"Yep."

"Do you know anything by Taking Back Sunday?" She asked sweetly. She felt a churning in her stomach. This couldn't get any worse.

"Are you kidding? I know just about every song from their album. I played MakeDamnSure for a talent show in high school and got first place." He bragged.

"Wow you must be really talented." The girl said as she placed her hand on his bicep.

"Thanks. Want me to play you a song?" He asked.

"We could do that….or maybe something else." She said seductively.

She felt the door open. The creaking made her head pound. Of course before she knew it she had the worst wave of nausea ever. She started throwing up which caused Erin to come running in.

"Hey, are you ok?" Erin asked.

"Yeah just morning sickness." Katelyn said.

"I'll go get some saltines." Erin offered and Katelyn nodded in happiness. Of course Kendall had decided to open the door at that moment. His perfect hair was askew, her shirt was on backwards and he looked goofy. She gave him her number on his arm and Katelyn couldn't help feeling horrible again.

He had moved on like she told him to. Why was she so upset over one guy? Sure it was her baby's father but there were step-parents and such. Why did she suddenly hate this girl? Why did she feel her stomach churn every time she saw him? She knew the answer of course but she couldn't deal with it. Not then.

**Again thanks for all the kind reviews. So again I host a little poll. Would you like to see Katelyn have a **

**a)boy**

**b)girl**

**Please review. Of course the one with the most votes wins. I need five reviews to continue. So please of course review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I know the gender of the baby but I'm not telling until it's time. Only one other person knows and she's not going to tell a soul (or I hope). So again I loved all the reviews. Thank you so much and keep reading! **_

_Katelyn went through the day feeling better but she would feel her stomach turn every time Kendall walked in the room. She was positive she was going to puke again when he walked by with her._ She was scared she was going to throw up on someone when he walked up to her with this chick clinging to his side like some groupie.

"Hey Jocelyn this is Katelyn. You know, Jo?" Kendall said.

"Oh, hi." She said with her hand outstretched. Jocelyn didn't shake it but merely touched it.

"Nice to meet you Cassie." She said. Katelyn felt sick again.

"Jocelyn, Katelyn is my um…well she…we.." Kendall was looking at her desperate, trying to explain her pregnancy.

"We play love interests. So we have to kiss a lot. I think Kendall's just warning you so you don't get the wrong idea." Katelyn said. Kendall looked shocked.

"Um..Katelyn, can I talk to you for a second?" Kendall asked.

"Sure." He grabbed her arm, sending goosebumps and fireworks and the whole nine yards but she shook it off.

"Why are you pretending like you're not pregnant?" He asked.

"Because Kendall, you obviously like this girl, and if she finds out that I'm pregnant with your baby, well then that's gone. Besides it's best that no one knows anyways." Katelyn explained.

He walked over and gave Jocelyn a kiss on the cheek. She couldn't bear to watch anymore. She walked away.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katelyn was sitting in her dressing room. Chilling out. It had been two weeks since kendall had met Jocelyn and now they were official. Sure she was jealous but what could she do? She had a baby to care for. She heard a knock on her door and jumped.

Jocelyn walked in. She could've sworn that the baby's heartbeat sped up.

"Hi. Jocelyn." Katelyn greeted.

"Hey. Do you have any tissues in here? I ran out in my bag." She asked.

"Yeah on the desk."

"Thanks." She headed out the door but stopped. "Oh, and by the way Katelyn, stay away from my man."

"What?" Katelyn nearly screeched.

"You heard me. It's obvious that you like him and it's pathetic. Give up your crush because it's not going to happen." Jocelyn said. Her words sounding like venom.

Katelyn was left speechless. No one had ever talked to her like that. As Jocelyn walked out of the door, she burst into tears. How could someone be so rude and so inconsiderate? Erin came in.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with Zig?" Erin asked, using the her name for the baby.

"Nothing. I've just realized something." Katelyn said. Her voice growing colder.

"What?" Erin asked.

"Jocelyn is a bitch."

**Ok sorry for the super short chapter (I feel really bad but my plug is broken ****L) But anyways I completely loved this chapter. I hate Jocelyn and I made her…lol. So anyways please vote on my lil poll (that my friend would make me do at one point or another)**

**a. one baby**

**b. twins**

**Please review! As always I need 5 to continue but more is always welcome! lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews again (btw this is the longest story I've ever written…which scares ) But I do know both the gender and quantity of the baby (or babies..muahaha) lol. So until then please keep on reading. I love reading reviews. Even the bad ones make me feel loved. Haha.**

*4 months later*

Katelyn looked at her stomach in the mirror. She was five months pregnant and was obviously starting to show. She felt so horrible and disgusted. She would have to tell the producers eventually. That means that EVERYONE would know. It made her absolutely sick. She jumped when she heard her door click and in walked Jocelyn. Her and Kendall were official and she took every opportunity to stick her tongue down his throat in front of her.

Katelyn covered up her stomach.

"Woah..what are you trying to smuggle under your shirt?" Jocelyn asked. From the look in her eyes Katelyn knew this couldn't end well.

"What? Nothing. Just been eating too many nachos I guess." Katelyn said hoping she would go away. Instead Jocelyn leaped forward moving her hands away from her stomach.

"What is that?" Jocelyn said practically yelling. Carlos came running in and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"It's nothing."

"Are you-pregnant?" Jocelyn said. Her words bringing tears to Katelyn's eyes. Katelyn couldn't count how many people were in the room from her the bluriness. 2, 4, 16? How many people could know? She wiped away her tears. Her eyes staring at her feet.

"5 months." She said. Feeling so ashamed.

"What?" Carlos said in disbelief, as Logan came running in too.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys." Katelyn said tears streaming down her face. Jocelyn just sat there with a grin. Logan came over and hugged her. Tears staining his shirt.

"Oh god, Logan I'm so sorry." Katelyn looked at the black mark.

"Hey they have a whole wardrobe full of them." He said smiling at her.

"What's going..? Oh no." Erin said and ran over to Katelyn.

"They know. _Everyone_ is going to know Erin. My life is over." Katelyn sobbed.

"Did you know that Leah Remini was pregnant during a whole season of King of Queens? They just used shots from the chest up." Logan said.

"Really?"

"People can be pregnant on shows all the time. They just use doubles and all that." Carlos said.

Kendall came running in giving her a panicked look.

"Katelyn are you ok? I heard crying and I…oh." Kendall said.

"Maybe you should know too. I'm pregnant Kendall." Katelyn said. It hurt her so much to have to pretend for the second time that something wasn't his.

"What?" He asked. She had to admit that his lying was better than she thought.

"I'm sorry guys." She said.

"Hey we're here." Logan said.

"Thank you." She had never felt so loved.

The next two weeks went smoothly as everyone found out. Sure the press was going to find out sometime but otherwise they just used a different camera, different lighting, different anything.

Of course Jocelyn had continued to be a bitch but she had to learn to accept it. Still she couldn't deny the nausea that came over her when Jocelyn walked into a room, or the heart palpitations she got when Kendall came into the room. It was like this kid new her better than she knew herself.

Things were going great until her phone rang. Her heart skipped a beat almost on cue.

"Hey." She answered.

"Hey. Um I need to talk to you about something really important." Kendall said.

"Yes?" She got excited.

"Maybe, you should go to the appointments without me."

"what?"

"Look, Jocelyn is starting to question me and She's really important in my life now. We can still be friends right?"

Katelyn hung up. How could things go so wrong again? She was only positive of one thing. She had to get Kendall back.

**Oooh Drama haha. So anyways please review (I do take a lot of ideas into considration) ILY guys ****J**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm starting to get writers block and I'm scared but hopefully it will all turn out well. So on to the next chapter!**

Katelyn had succesfully spent most of the 3 months crying. Filming was done, so there was no need for her to see Kendall. No need for her to be crying. Yet she kept on rereading one of the many texts sent to her by Jocelyn.

Jocelyn (5:30 pm) Don't try to pull anything. Stay away like he said and everything will be fine.

She had a doctors appointment that day anyway. She drove down to the doctor and waiting for what seemed like years.

"No, Kendall today?" The doctor asked. Katelyn shivered at the name.

"No. He's kind of done with the baby stuff." She said sighing. The doctor didn't say anything. 'She probably thinks I'm a charity case.' She thought.

The appointment went smoothly and the baby was healthy and all that. She walked out of the building feeling tears sting her eyes once again. This was when her and Kendall would make awkward small talk and maybe even laugh. One time she even let him feel her belly. His smile was something that she never expected. Of course now it would never happen.

But one text wouldn't hurt right?

Katelyn whipped out her blackberry.

To: Kendall : Hey just came back from the doctors everything's good.

She hit send. Then she realized she made a mistake. Why didn't they have erase buttons on phones?

She showed up at her apartment with tons of calls asking if she was coming to the wrap party that night. She sighed, she was planning not to, but honestly she was feeling empowered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katelyn showed up to hear screaming and cheering.

'They must've cut the cake.' She thought. She walked in to see everyone dancing. Carlos was with one of his previous girlfriends. James was dancing with one of the Jennifers, Erin with Logan, and Kendall with...her.

She greeted a few people before she sat down. Her baby bump had become a full pregnant stomach and she couldn't move nearly as well as she wanted to.

Erin came over to her. Putting her hand on her stomach.

"Ugh. Zig never kicks for me!" Erin said in frustration.

"Sorry. It only kicks around certain people. It's like this kid can read my mind." Almost on cue Jocelyn and Kendall came over.

"Oh my god Katelyn, Zig's kicking." Erin said.

"Really? Can I feel?" Kendall asked before realizing that Jocelyn was giving him the death glare. "I mean..that's pretty cool."

"Katelyn, do you understand that ZIG is KICKING?" Erin switched to a whisper "He's a certain person. You do still love him!" Erin said.

"Yeah I know. But not right now. Wow Zig is kicking strong." Katelyn said. She could've sworn her false contractions were never quite this bad. Then one of the worst things happened to her.

"Um, I think my water just broke." Katleyn said.

**Uh oh little cliffy. So I'm thinking about ending this story and making a sequel. If y'all are cool with that. And are you all ok with labor? lol tell me what you want to see!**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three hours since Katelyn had arrived at the hospital. She thought that maybe the doctors could give her some kind of drug to make it go away. However she was eight months pregnant. A.K.A she was more than ready to have a baby. She felt bad for Erin. Her hand had already started to show the bruises that Katelyn had given it during her contractions. Of course she wasn't dilated enough so she couldn't have any drugs. She felt horrible.

"It'll be over soon Kate. And then you can meet Zig." Erin tried to tell her enduringly . Little did Katelyn know that Erin was texting Kendall with her other hand who was desperately trying to get news on the baby.

"Miss. Tarver may I come in?" Asked a voice.

"Yeah." Katelyn grunted.

"Hi. My name is Christopher. I'll be your nurse for your delivery." Said the doctor.

Katelyn was taken aback by the doctor's looks. He was young (probably one or two years older than her). He had a chiseled face and looked like he belonged in a Calvin Klein ad rather than scrubs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was two hours later when Katelyn was finally given the ok to push. She was terrified but Erin and Christopher (who she had been trying to make small talk with) were there.

"Are you ready Katelyn?" The doctor asked.

"No, but when will I ever be?" She asked with a small chuckle. It hadn't hit her up until then that she was going to be a mom. She was going to bring this baby into the world.

Meanwhile across town Kendall sat drumming his hands on the table anxiously waiting for the next text from Erin.

"Hey babe." Jocelyn said sitting on his lap.

"Hey." He said.

"What's wrong? Come on, dance with me." She said pulling on his hand. However he felt his phone go off in his pocket.

From: Erin To: Kendall: She's about to start pushing.

"What are you looking at?" Jocelyn asked.

"Look. I have to go." Kendall said.

"What?"

"I can't explain right now but I can't miss this." Kendall said as he drove down to the hospital.

He ran up to the front desk.

"I'm having a baby! Where do I go?" He asked. The secretary looked confused.

"Sir who are you looking for?"

"Katelyn Tarver."

"Room 145."

"Thanks." He rushed over to see Erin outside crying. "Erin what's wrong?"

"Kendall!" She hugged him. "It's happy tears. She had the baby. Congratulations."

"What?" Kendall asked excitedly yet disappointed. He had missed his child being born. He went inside to the room to see Katelyn on the bed holding a bundle in his arms.

"Kendall?" She asked. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Hey."

"I want you to meet someone. Come here." She said with a smile. He walked over. "This is your new son. Kody Jaden Schmidt. I know that the whole K thing is important in your family."

Kendall couldn't help but feel tears sting the back of his eyes. His son. He had a son. He marveled at how he had his striking green-blue eyes, the dark eyebrows, and his moms features.

"Wow." He said.

"I know. Listen Katelyn there's something I've been wanting to tell you.." He said.

"I have your coffee. Two sugars right?" Interrupted a voice. Kendall turned around to see a strikingly handsome doctor.

"Yeah. Thanks Chris." She said. "Kendall this is Chris. The nurse that helped me deliver Kody."

"Pleasure to meet you." Kendall said looking back down at the ground. He was about to tell her that he loved her, and she had moved on in only a day. Where could they go from there?

**Alright, so this was the last chapter for this story BUT with five more reviews I will write a sequel so…yeah. Anyways did you all like the name/gender. The vote was overwhelming for one boy and I found the name on a random name generator and I thought it fit perfectly (If you didn't know everyone is Kendall's family has a name that starts with K. Kent, Kenneth, Kathy, Kendall, and Kevin…I sound like a stalker lol) but please comment on what you want to see, if you even want me to write a sequel and so on. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
